Lone Starr
| aliases = | continuity = Spaceballs | image = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Princess Vespa (wife); King Roland (father-in-law) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Spaceballs (1987) | actor = Bill Pullman Rino Romano }} Lone Starr is a fictional character featured in the 1987 Mel Brooks sci-fi/comedy film Spaceballs. The character was also featured in the 2008 Spaceballs: The Animated Series. He was played by American actor Bill Pullman in the film and voiced by Rino Romano in the cartoon. Lone Starr was a comedic pastiche of several heroic archetypes, in particular, Han Solo from the Star Wars film series as well as some elements of Luke Skywalker. Biography Lone Starr was a happy-go-lucky pirate who flew through the galaxy in his space Winnebago ''Eagle'' 5 with his trusty Mawg sidekick Barf. Through the course of their adventures, Lone Starr had the misfortune of running up a huge debt with the intergalactic gangster Pizza the Hutt. Initially, Lone Starr was only in debt to the tune of 100,000 space bucks, but after late fees, Pizza raised the debt to one million space bucks. King Roland of the planet Druidia contacted Lone Starr and Barf, offering them a million space bucks if they would agree to rescue his daughter, Princess Vespa, from the clutches of the evil Spaceball enforcer Dark Helmet. Fleeing from Dark Helmet's forces aboard Spaceball One, Lone Starr managed to finds Princess Vespa and her Droid of Honor Dot Matrix and momentarily escape from the Spaceballs. Unfortunately, they crashed the Winnebago on one of the moon's of Vega. While traipsing through the hot desert sands carrying all of Princess Vespa's courtley attire (which included a giant hair dryer), they came upon a small, wizened alien named Yogurt. Yogurt introduced Lone Starr to the Schwartz - a field of mystical power housed inside of a ring. Dark Helmet eventually re-captured Princess Druidia and Lone Starr and Barf had to follow them to Spaceball One to rescue them. Lone Starr used his Schwartz to form an energy sword and fought against Dark Helmet. During the combat, Dark Helmet succeeded in doling out serious injury to Lone Starr's groin and even tricked him into temporarily surrendering his ring. But the power of the Schwartz was strong in Lone Starr and he was able to turn the tables on Dark Helmet, ultimately defeating him. When Dark Helmet collapsed however, he landed on the ship's self-destruct button and Lone Starr and his friends barely had enough time to escape. Lone Starr brought Princess Vespa safely back to her father on Druidia. Having learned that Pizza the Hutt ate himself to death in the intervening time, Lone Starr was free of his monetary obiligations and turned down the reward money that King Roland had originally offered him for saving the Princess. By happenstance, Lone Starr opened a fortune cookiee that Yogurt had given him earlier and learned that he was actually a Prince. Now a man of noble linneage, he now had the societal stature required to marry Princess Vespa. Lone Starr remained on Druidia and the two were married. Notes & Trivia * In the original production notes, Lone Starr's name was originally spelled Lonestar. Spaceballs (1987); DVD; Special Features: Making of featurette See also External Links * References Category:Princes